


A Belief In Permanence

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: Lucis Military Academy [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Drabble, F/F, Military, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Aranea and Crowe get matching tattoos.





	A Belief In Permanence

“I fuckin’ love you so much.”

“I love you too, drunky.”

“Oh, and you’re completely sober.” Aranea laughed, a lot harder than she meant to. She got carried away in the giggle and infected Crowe, who let out a tiny snort and got Aranea started all over again. By the time she finally calmed, she was breathless and her head was flopped onto Crowe’s lap on the battered old couch their “hosts” had dragged outside. Crowe looked down at her affectionately, noticing how her cheeks were flushed pink, and then her face lit up with an idea.

“You know what we should do?”

Aranea looked up at her. At this point in the night she had pretty much decided how she wanted to spend the rest of it, and her plans did not involve anyone but the two of them.  “What?”

“We should get tattoos together.”

Aranea tilted her head. Her silvery hair fanned out across Crowe’s jeans, reflecting a glint from the half-broken table lamp next to them.

Crowe grabbed a napkin from the table next to her and fished the pen out of her hair. Aranea waited patiently in Crowe’s lap, twirling a finger around on her back, as she leaned over and sketched out an interlocked shape on the arm of the couch, only snagging the napkin a couple of times. She finished and held it up. “It means ifnit- infinity. Forever.”

Aranea’s eyes rounded in tipsy astonishment and met Crowe’s. “Oh my Six it’s perfect. Let’s go. I know a guy. A lady actually, but yeah.”

They untangled themselves from the couch. Stumbling back through the party with joined hands, the two managed to wrangle a ride from a friend.

“Be good for you to have a happy tattoo.” Crowe slap-patted the side of Aranea’s face in the back seat of the car. Aranea swung it away. “Stop. You know you think I’m cute.” Crowe snickered again.

“I do.”  Aranea sighed and flopped against her as the car’s tires sluiced through the wet night. Salix looked at them in the rearview mirror and grinned. 

Aranea sobered up about halfway through the process. It started to sting annoyingly just as the artist leaned back, finished.  She looked over, and Crowe was asleep, her head pillowed on a forearm, face almost completely hidden by brown strands. Aranea spent a moment admiring the firm line of her nose and the way her eyebrows relaxed in sleep before looking down to the design on her back, twin to her own.  

It was pretty, an interlocking geometric design. _Eternity, infinity, endless connection_. Crowe had explained more about what the symbol meant in Galahd when they’d arrived at the tattoo artist. This was perhaps the sappiest thing Aranea had ever done, and she didn’t even care.

She shook her head, which had cleared enough for her to realize they had probably just done a very silly thing.  _Still. Be cute to tell people about this in ten years. Impulsive youth, right?_  She looked over to where Crowe continued to snooze as she gingerly pulled her shirt back over her head. Her chest swelled with emotion, and she walked over to touch Crowe’s arm lightly to wake her. “Hey, baby. Time to go home.”

Crowe smiled sleepily and roused, blinking at the bright light. She motioned for Aranea to show her the finished result. “It looks great, babe.”  They shared a brief, soft kiss and headed back to the front.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of FFXV Femslash Week 2018 ("Soulmarks).


End file.
